What if he had drowned that day?
by xXSilverlightXx
Summary: Everyone knows that Greystripe was saved from drowning by Silverstream...but what would have happened if she hadn't been able to save him?


The scent of vole reached Greystripe's nose. He hadn't scented such a plump vole since Leaf-bare had started and Thunderclan needed as much prey as possible. He couldn't let it go away, even if this was Riverclan territory. Before Fireheart could object, he surged forward, catching the tiny creature i his jaws. He tried to stand up, but the ice beneath his paws broke and he fell into the freezing river. Alarmed, he tried to push his way up, but the black waters seemed to be pushing him towards the bottom.  
He heard Fireheart's startled and alarmed yowl as his friend called for him. Greystripe pushed his way up once more. This time his head shot accross the water's surface, but before he could grasp Fireheart's paw the river pushed him underwater once more.  
_No! I can't drown here! _He thought desperately. Suddenly,he spotted a silver silhouette through the waves. _Has Starclan come to get me!?  
_The silver shape continued forward until it was just above him. Then, it dived underwater. With shock, Greystripe realized that it was a Riverclan she-cat. She continued swimming until she grasped Greystripe's scruff. He went limp and let the tabby she-cat push him upwards. He was exhausted. He felt his lungs filled with water, and his breathing came in staggered gasps. Suddenly, the she-cat was pushed underwater again, and Greystripe sank with her. They both fought against the current for some moments. Greystripe felt his lungs as if they were about to burst. He kicked with his hind paws, trying to get out of that endless water. The tabby she-cat kicked out harder. She finally managed to carry him upwards, and they both burst out of the black torrent. Through blurred vision, Greystripe saw Fireheart, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw running to help them, but the silver Riverclan warrior was already dragging him to the shore. When they reached it, Greystripe collapsed in the snow as agonizing spasms went over his body . He felt all his energy being sucked from him. "Greystripe? Greystripe, it's me Fireheart, you are safe! Silverstream saved you!" _Silverstream? It must be that Riverclan she-cat... _he thought, his mind fuzzy. His friend's voice and his vision were fading..._I'm dying! _He realized with horror. The Riverclan she-cat hadn't been able to save him. All his moments with Fireheart, his training sessions with Brackenpaw...they were gone. He was joining Starclan, and there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening. Fireheart seemed to read his mind, or mabye he had just noticed how his friend's eyes were starting to shut. "Greystripe! No! Hang on, we'll take you to Yellowfang!"-He screamed. Greystripe's apprentice,Brackenpaw gave an uncontrolled sob and Cinderpaw whispered; "No..."  
Greystripe tried to say something that would ease his clanmate's panic, but the only thing he was able to let out was water. Out of the corner of his vison, Greystripe spotted a huge golden tabby tom. His pelt sparkled with stars, and his green gaze was calm and filled with pity.  
_Lionheart! _Graystripe lighted up at seeing his old mentor again. He had died fighting Shadowclan some moons ago, and Greystripe had thought he'd never see him again. _I'm coming Lionheart. _He thought.  
He glanced at Fireheart, now a blurry ginger spot and with a last agonized spasm, he went still. His mind and vision went completely black and he knew no more.  
Greystripe woke up as he felt someone poking him on the side. Lionheart was standing beside him. "Its time to go Greystripe." The golden tabby mewed. Greystripe's eyes widened but nodded. He glanced back. He saw his own body laying in the snow, his friends standing beside it. Fireheart was crouching over him, his face filled with tears. The two apprentices, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw were sanding next to him, tails wrapped over the ginger warrior's shoulder to comfort him, although they were both crying too. But when Greystripe looked at Silverstream, his heart,if he still had one, skipped a beat. She was beautiful! Her silver pelt was striped with darker markings, and her blue eyes were fixed on his body, although he could see tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying? She was a Riverclan cat!  
He felt Lionheart walk towards him and wrap his ghostly tail around his shoulders. "If she had saved you, you would have had a future together. But that future would've been dark and filled with sorrow and grief, Greystripe". The dark grey tom nodded. Sighing, he turned away from his former clanmates and padded alongside Lionheart, his tail low, his heart broken.


End file.
